The Taming of Padfoot
by silverdust-and-sugarquills
Summary: Alice Cullen hated, no, had a strong dislike for Sirius Black. But when unexpected circumstances bring the two together even more unexpected outcomes follow... Alice/Sirius, Lily/James, Remus/Rosalie
1. One: Prologue

**The Taming of Padfoot**

_Pairing: Sirius Black/ Alice Cullen_

_Rated: M_

**One - Prologue**

((start))

Alice Cullen made her way up to the Astronomy tower. Matt had asked her to meet him there for some mysterious reason. Alone. Something was nagging at her at the back of her mind about this clandestine rendezvous. Alice shrugged, Matt was a good guy…

A chill wind blew; she shivered and wrapped her night blue cloak tightly around her.

"Hey baby," Matt greeted Alice. He enveloped her in a hug. Alice leaned into his warm body gratefully. Matt gripped her waist tighter and started kissing down her neck. His left hand snaked up her body and squeezed her breast.

"What the hell?!" Alice yelled, as she pushed Matt off her.

"Baby, calm down. Come on, we've been going out for years, it's time we got some action going…" Matt drawled, stepping towards her.

"What are you talking about? We've been going out for a month. And I just don't want to okay? What the hell is wrong with you!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you frigid or something? All the guys have girlfriends who have sex with them 24/ 7, what's so special about you?"

"I thought you wanted me for me, not for sex!" Alice swallowed back tears that were threatening to fall.

"Baby. Every guy wants the sex, alright. I'm no exception." Matt leered.

Alice slapped him on the face. Hard. "Bastard!"

She fled the astronomy tower as quick as she could. Behind her, Matt yelled out, "Good riddance." Tears were coursing down her cheeks. She had thought Matt was different. She had thought Matt could be trusted… But she was wrong.

She ran across the empty corridors, wanting nothing more than just to throw herself onto her bed and cry to sleep. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone. Someone with coal black eyes, perpetually messy hair and very _very_ handsome features.

"Sirius Black!" Alice spat out, drying her eyes on the back of her hands.

"Woah! Keel puppy, keel. What's got your knickers in a twist?" Sirius briefly noted that this was Alice, the pixyish Gryffindor from fifth year with the startlingly ice blue eyes. She looked angry, upset and distraught.

"None of your business!" Alice spat out vehemently.

"Did you get dumped by Collins or something? Jeez. But you know, I'll always be there for some TLC – tender loving care." Sirius smirked, no better way to get them than when they were freshly vulnerable from a breakup. Especially the smart ones.

"GO TO HELL!" Alice barged past Sirius, nearly knocking him off his feet.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. So Collins did dump her?

* * *

Alice rushed back to her dormitory in mortification. She just _had_ to meet that notorious womanizer Black didn't she? Right after a breakup. And he _knew_. _And_ he had seen her crying! She really should have put a memory clearing charm on him.

She flounced back to her dormitory, eyes still red and puffy from the previous fiasco. She shared her dormitory with three other girls; Bella Swann, her best friend, Rosalie Hale, her obnoxious cousin and Esme a serene and quiet type of girl. Esme was in the library, it was sort of a routine of hers to stay until the library closed and arrive before it opened. Rosalie was busy giving herself a manicure and pedicure, and Bella was chatting on the "phone" whatever that was. She had tried to explain numerous times to her roommates the wonders of muggle technology, but was met with blank looks and haughty sniffs.

"Cousin," Rosalie nodded in Alice's general direction without looking up from her numerous brushes and paint pots.

Bella snapped her phone close. "Alice, you're back finally. This Pettigrew guy just came up and asked me to go out with him. I was so disgusted I –" Bella was cut short as she saw Alice's disheveled appearance. Her short honey brown hair, which was usually fashioned into a sort of spiky halo around her face, was clumped and damp, her pointy nose and elfin face drawn up in a grimace.

"Matt broke up with me. Because of sex." Alice stated dully. She submerged herself in her inflatable pillow. "I really thought he was the one you know? Or at least a decent guy. The worst part is that I had actually planned to sleep with him, you know, after graduation maybe? But he is such a jerk!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Bella sighed. They had long known that Matt was no prince in shining armor, but Alice just wouldn't listen. Bella flopped herself on Alice's bed and hugged her awkwardly.

"Alice… tell me what happened from beginning to end okay?"

And thus, one hour, a box of chocolates, and two dozen packets of tissue papers later, Bella had gotten the full story out of Alice. By this time Alice was already over her upset phase. She was now ready to rip Matt's face off. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned indeed. Fortunately her two friends had other plans.

"Alice… I am totally for hexing him, but we can let Edward do that. Don't you think it would come across as kind of desperate if you kept on trying to kill him? People would think he dumped you hard. It's better to appear unaffected and superior." Bella advised.

The girl had a point. But then again, the girl had _the_ perfect boyfriend – her elder brother Edward Cullen– or as close as it was going to get. Edward was really creepy when he got over-protective. But Bella's best, ah, wolf friend, Jacob took care of that easily enough.

"Okay, Bells. But it _is_ kind of hard to appear superior when you just got dumped by your loser boyfriend. He's probably going to go for that slut Jessica just to get back at me. And then he's going to brag non-stop. Ugh."

"You're right Alice. This is where my perfect plan comes in. I've always wanted to try this, but I guess you could do it for me." Rosalie wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Alice, you know that you're kind of beautiful right? Well, why not go for one of the "popular" guys? Then hold out for a couple of months with no sex and dump him hard. That will show Matt."

Alice pondered for a while. While this would certainly devastate her dolt of an ex-boyfriend, Alice just couldn't _play_ someone like that.

"That's kind of harsh to the other boy, Rose." Bella intoned out loud what Alice was thinking.

"Uh-huh, no duh. You guys are such goody goodies." Rosalie waved them away impatiently, "That's why I've picked out the perfect target. I swear, when you hear his name you won't have second thoughts about it. He is practically the king of the man-whores at Hogwarts. He breaks hearts all the time and is ever so smug about it! If you land him and sink him, you'll be the heroine for all Hogwarts' ladies and gents alike!" she gesticulated wildly.

Alice cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "Really now, Rose? Who would be so utterly and irredeemably egregious, even to you?"

Two words escaped from Rose's perfect glossy red lips:

"Sirius. Black."

Sirius Black indeed.

* * *

Sirius woke with a start.

"_Lumos" _he muttered sleepily. His 10 inch cedar wand with dragon's heartstring emitted a feeble glow on his bedside table. Yawning he glanced at his "Baby-gee" watch, whatever that was supposed to mean. It had been a present from Nixon, the muggle born Beater on the Quidditch team. It did tell the time alright, but besides that it was useless; no tricks, no music, no nothing. Sirius wore it more out of habit than anything else.

"What the hell? Seven fifteen already?" Sirius groaned. This meant he had fifteen minutes to get dressed, pick up breakfast and go to class. Urgh. Remus, the little goody two shoes that he is, would probably have gone on without him. Sirius rolled over. Good, Prongs was still sleeping like a log.

"PROOOOOONGGGS!!!" Sirius launched himself onto James' prostrate figure, bouncing up and down.

"URGH! GEROFFME!"

Five minutes later two bleary eyed raven haired boys trudged into the Great Hall. They stumbled towards their usual table in the far corner. Lily was already up of course, and Remus was reading the Daily Prophet.

"G'morning Lily" James mumbled, kissing his redheaded girlfriend on the cheek. Sirius made a suspicious noise that sounded like retching.

"Do you guys always have to be so late?" Lily sighed, "We've got double Transfiguration next… you know how McGonagall can get… Here, eat these." Lily handed the boys two peanut butter sandwiches that she had made while waiting for them.

"Aww… Lilikins, you're the best!" James made puppy dog eyes at Lily who blushed slightly.

"Ugh. Why do you guys act so lovesick all the time? It's been _months_ already…" Sirius scrunched up his nose at the love-fest.

"Just because _you_ can't keep up a relationship for more than a week, doesn't give you the right to criticize others!" Lily replied hotly.

"What can I say, the girls love me, have to give everyone a fair turn, now don't I?" Sirius smirked, running his hand through his dashingly messy hair. A girl sitting in the next table swooned.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Seriously. All the girls that you go out with are stupid. Or mentally challenged. What's the matter, can't keep up with intelligent conversation?"

"Well, it's not my fault all the smart ones look like pigs." Sirius managed between mouthfuls.

"What about Alice in fifth year? She's smart, she's decent, but she hates your guts Sirius."

Sirius furrowed his brow. Yes, there was that. As a matter of fact, he had asked her out one of those days and was met with a spiteful remark. It was a public disgrace. A smudge on his otherwise remarkable record. And then she had gone out with that Collins boy. Not that he was ugly, he was quite alright to be fair, but he was several degrees below Sirius in the popularity department. Sirius just didn't know what to make of it.

"See? You can only have the dumb girls." Lily smiled in triumph.

"How about we make a bet Lily? I'll bet you I can get her to be my girlfriend within the week."

Lily looked up in interest, "Okay. A relationship Sirius. A real one. Four months. No sex."

"If you lose you will have to have sex with James. Finally." Sirius challenged.

Lily blushed, James was watching the exchange eagerly, Remus raised his eyebrows from behind the newspaper. "What will you do if you lose?"

Sirius pondered for a minute. "I'll go out and have sex with Crabbe's sister."

"Deal." Lily extended her hand and the pair shook on it.

James clapped Sirius on the back heartily. "You're the man, Sirius, you're the man. You better not fail, or I'd have to kill you, and that would be a pity."

Besides Sirius, Remus folded his paper. Sex for barter? Whatever will his quirky friends think of next? "Well, I hope Lily wins, Padfoot. It's unfair for her and James otherwise." Sirius shook his head resignedly, he wasn't banking on Moony's support anyhow. Lily beamed at Remus, and before James could object, Remus interjected, "We're late for class, come on." Together the posse made their way to McGonagall's, with James loudly voicing his displeasure to Moony.

Alice Cullen… He was going to get her alright. Even if it was just to make Lily eat her words.

((end))


	2. Two: Hook, Line and Sinker?

**The Taming of Padfoot**

_Pairing: Sirius Black/ Alice Cullen_

_Rated: M_

**Two – Hook, Line and Sinker?**

((start))

Tuesday started off as any other day. The sun was high on the horizon, bewitched magical objects were floating around in the sky and students were hexing each other over petty squabbles. At 4:00 pm sharp however, the world stopped. The sun was surely sinking, the magical objects surely exploded and the quibbling students surely all died of some virulent disease.

For Sirius Black had stepped inside _the library. _

Alice phased out of her daydream as she perceived that Black was actually heading in her general direction. She was just going to pack her things and bolt out of disgust and shame due to last night's fiasco when she remembered Rosalie's plan. Why, this was a perfect setting to hook Black and reel him in. And if the plan worked Alice would have had struck the most debilitating punch to his ego, and hopefully bring him down a few levels on the popularity list.

Alice couldn't quite place why she hated, no, disliked Sirius so much. It was his ridiculous hair of course… but James had the same make. It was his annoying laugh of course… but she enjoyed it so much on her favorite comedian. It was his womanizing tactics of course… but what had that to do with Alice? None of her circle of friends (which actually only consisted of four people, herself, Rosalie, Bella and maybe even Esme depending on the circumstances) had been one of his victims.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something that irked her terribly about Sirius. Although she would never admit it, she was drawn to him and repulsed by him all in one go. Alice shook her head, she didn't understand her enmity towards Sirius and she didn't want to. It was just one of those things.

And while these thoughts were circling in her head, Sirius approached, flashed his infamous playboy smile and ran a hand through his perpetually messy locks.

"Hey Alice."

"Err…hi!" Alice tried her best to look bright and squeezed out a high pitched girlish laugh. That's what guys like right?

The two stood facing each other nervously for a few seconds. Alice tried to remember what Rosalie had told her about flipping her hair (only Alice's locks were too short) and blinking prettily (only Alice's eyelashes were not engineered for the job).

Before Alice had time to object or run away however, Sirius had closed the space between them, leaning in. Alice stepped back startled, mouth slightly open, eyes wide. Her back bumped against one of the many antique bookcases lining the establishment. Sirius placed his hands on either side of her head, looking straight at her. Their noses were almost touching.

Alice's heart beat erratically, irrationally. They were so close that she could hear Sirius' heartbeat and feel his warm breath fanning across her face. The static atmosphere between them was thick enough to cut. Her body felt weak and wanting, for some unnamable reason she wanted to close the distance between them… press herself against him.

Alice mentally slapped herself. That's exactly why she harbored a dislike for the guy. He always managed to catch her in her worst moments and make her feel foolish. She looked up in defiance.

And all resolve crumbled.

His ruffled hair was slanting down between his eyes giving him a sexy morning look. His chiseled face was perfect, and his eyes burned with a scorching intensity, jolting her hear pleasurably. Alice averted her eyes quickly, her face was burning and her knees felt weak.

Unbeknown to Alice, Sirius smirked, triumphant. _Works every time_. He silently congratulated himself on the excellent display of masculinity. Looking down at Alice, he decided that he rather liked the pale blush spreading across her delicate features. She was really quite cute when she wasn't busy insulting him.

"Are you free this weekend?" Sirius asked.

Before Alice knew what she was saying she blurted out, "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Sirius looked startled. Well this one liked to get to the point. Then he smirked. "Yes."

"No." Alice squeaked before escaping from under his arms and making a quick getaway through one of the library's side doors, leaving a very confused Sirius behind.

It was not until she reached the edge of the lake that she remembered Rosalie's plan. Sirius had caught her by surprise, making her nervous and flustered. _She_ was supposed to be seducing _him_, not the other way round! And why _had_ Sirius asked her out? She wasn't really his type… no ample breasts, no revealing dresses and not the type for one night stands. The more she thought about it the more frustrated she became. If there was one thing Alice took pride in, it was her intelligence. She hated not being able to figure things out.

Urgh.

* * *

All through lunch Alice shot secret furtive looks at Sirius. She had discussed the recent turn of events with the girls, but none of them could make much sense of it. In the end they had decided to stick to the plan. And since Alice had blundered the perfectly good opportunity earlier that day, she would just have to swallow her pride and ask _him_ out.

Alice put down her hardly touched food and sashayed (well, at least she hoped that was what she was doing) over to Sirius' table. She dropped a crumpled piece of paper in Sirius' soup and hurried away. Oops… bad aim…

Sirius, James, Lily and Remus all stared at Sirius' soup. Then there was silence.

"Well? Are you going to open it Padfoot?" James asked, at length.

"He's scared it's a rejection." Lily jeered.

Sirius rolled his eyes, but inside he was dreading opening the soggy tomato flavored ball in front of the others. Alice had made it quite clear earlier that she wanted nothing to do with him, so what's this? There's just no figuring out that girl.

Slowly Sirius opened up the scrawled message, while his friends and one annoying girlfriend-of-best friend peered over his shoulders. It read in neat bottle green ink:

_Sorry about today. _

_This weekend at Hogsmeade? _

_Meet me at the gate, 5:00. _

Sirius grinned at his friends. "See? The charm always _always _works." He ran a hand through his raven black hair, flashed his trademark smile and muttered, "Sucker" in Lily's general direction. Lily just looked flabbergasted. James on the other hand had an expression of pure wonder and adoration on his face.

* * *

Alice twirled her sugar quill absentmindedly while Professor Slughorn droned on and on about love potions. It had already been three hours since she slipped Sirius the note, but there was still no sign of a reply. Maybe he regretted asking her out after that fiasco. Maybe he didn't read the note?

"Ms. Cullen, I see you're getting bored in my class. Well then, please tell me the ten ingredients used to make a love potion."

"Huh?" Alice was caught off guard for a second, thank God for Bella though, who whispered "love potion ingredients" into her ear. "Umm, well, there's rosemary, sage, pepperknick claw, oak's essence, toad rot, root of Hem, crabeyes, peppermint, crushed figsar leaf and a single hair from the brewer's head."

Slughorn raised his eyebrows slightly and looked at Bella suspiciously. "Very well Ms. Cullen, top student as always…"

A merry tinkling of bells was to be heard, although their physical shape was not seen. Slughorn sighed. "Alright, you may go." Hardly was the last word out of his mouth than everyone rushed out of the dungeons to fairer lands. The professor sighed, grumbling something about "kids nowadays."

Alice's mind was in the clouds when Bella steered her to the hallway. Then Bella stopped suddenly, and it seemed that everyone was looking in their direction.

"What?" Alice looked at Bella expectantly, "Have I grown a zit or something?"

"Not that I know of my dear." came Sirius' suave voice.

Alice blinked, her eyes widening as she saw Sirius a few feet in front of her. He was looking as perfect as ever, books in one hand and a blood red _rose_ in the other.

"Um…" Alice said intelligently. She noticed a crowd had gathered around them, giggling and whispering. Sirius didn't seem to notice… but then again, he was probably used to this kind of attention.

Sirius handed Alice the rose, who was too dazed to reject it. He put an arm around Alice's waist and pulled her close. Suddenly Alice was all too aware of the delicious heat radiating from his body. His firm arm and large hand made her feel tingly all over… in a nice way.

"Come on then, I'm having Quidditch practice in ten. Don't want you to miss me on a broom, I'm especially heartbreaking on those."

Alice made a face. Ugh. What a conceited idiot! If it wasn't for the plan…

But all coherent thought flew out of her mind that second, for Sirius Black had just leant in, and chastely kissed her on the cheek.

((end))


End file.
